Kageno Jin
Kageno Jin (影野 仁) was a defender for the original Raimon. People don't usually notice him because of his dark aura. His teammates revere him, but he is always willing to help them. He doesn't appear in the sequel series. Background He joined Endou's soccer club right after Handa, and Someoka. Making him the four member of the soccer team. Personality Kageno is described as being a very kind, mostly quiet person, and helpful to others. But also a little gloomy, scary, and depressive. He has an eerie aura around him, and is very conscious about his presence. When many people look at him, he immediately becomes flattered. Most people are scared of him because he suddenly comes out of no where without them knowing. Appearance Kageno's skin is fair. He has long straight light purple hair, that always obscures his eyes which makes him look like a ghost. He also has a big nose. He is also one of the tallest members of the team. He wears the standard Raimon soccer uniform. Abilities Coil Turn Ushiro no Shoumen Zanzou Kagenui 'Inazuma Eleven (Anime)' Season 1 Kageno joins the Raimon Soccer club because he wants his presence to be more appreciated. The team then faced a challenge from Teikoku Gakuen, and later Occult. When Natsumi opened the secret training ground, they enter it and he and Kabeyama were shot at by a laser beam, fortunately for them, it missed. Kageno gets mentored by a member of the original Inazuma Eleven, Ukishima, who made him realize that being a reserve, and does not huddle up with others doesn't mean he isn't involved in hissatsu techniques. This realization allowed him to help Kazemaru, and Gouenji master Honoo no Kazamidori. He and the team went to nationals and fought Zeus. At first it seemed one-sided because of a secret they kept that enhanced their physical abilities. Kageno and Domon used Coil Turn and Killer Slide respectively, but they both failed to steal the ball back. They eventually won and after they won the trophy, Kageno made sneaky attempts to hold the trophy. Season 2 After they fought Aliea Gakuen's Gemini Storm, Kageno was injured along with some of his teammates and was unable to join the Inazuma Caravan. Later, he and the rest of the injured members from the original Raimon team turn to the Aliea Meteorite and formed the Dark Emperors. Later, after realizing what they did was wrong, they come back to their senses. Season 3 He wasn't picked for the selection but he still trains along with the old Raimon team and cheers for Inazuma Japan. He later played in the last match between Raimon and Raimon. He was able to steal the ball from Touko, by scaring her. Inazuma Eleven Reloaded After Raimon won the Football Frontier he was seen holding the trophy, with the others watching over it. They headed back to school, where they were congratulated by the others, even Kageno managed to get the attention of some people. Hibiki suggested them to have a practice match against Spain's team, Barcelona Orb. Kageno didn't play in the match, but he stayed on the bench watching the others. In the end, Raimon lost 0-13, with everyone on the field being fatigued. The president of Japan's Soccer Association told them they had to disband and transfer to other schools in order to strenghten Japan's soccer. Like the rest of his teammates, he was shocked and disappointed about the news, stating that he believed the concept was impossible. Film Appearances 'Inazuma Eleven movie' Quotes *I just fell like I'm a burden Relationships 'Endou Mamoru' Ukishima Kazuto Knownable Relatives *Unnamed Mother *Unnamed Father Trivia *His birthday is ???. *His english version name is Jim Wraith. *The name Kageno (影野) means shadow and hidden member, respectively, a reference to how he is never noticed until he speaks up, while Jin (仁) means benevolence, a reference to his kind personality. *Wraith, his last name in the English version, is a pun on his ghostly appearance. *His last name is changed to Sombra in the Latin American dub, which also means shadow. *He is usually shown with Handa Shinichi and Matsuno Kuusuke. Handa is constantly unintentionally scared by him. When Jin says that Occult is creepy, Handa says, "Look who's talking". *According to the ending credits of Inazuma Eleven Reloaded, Max and Kazemaru are his classmates. Voice Actors *'Japanese' : Yuichi Nakamura *'English' : ??? all information on Kageno Jin came from http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Kageno_Jin Gallery Category:Characters Category:Males